


Day Eight

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Non-sexual, Regressed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Cas being hit with a spell that makes him think he's six years old, and your heart breaks when you accidentally yell at him and he gets scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eight

**Author's Note:**

> If age refression isn't your thing, don't read this.

"I hate witches," Dean says for the hundredth time, pulling into the garage of the bunker.

"Well, you're definitely not alone in that," Sam says, twisting to look at you. "How's he doing, Y/N?"

You shake your head, using a cloth to wipe sweat from Castiel's forehead. "Not good. His fever seems to be worse and he's not waking up. We have to figure out what that witch did to him and fast."

"I'll get right on it," Sam assures you. "You take care of Cas. Dean, help her get Cas to a room."

Between you and Dean, you manage to get the unconscious angel turned human to his room. You round up a first aid kit, a bowl of cool water, and several clean cloths.

"I'm going to throw together some food," Dean says. "Holler if you need me, okay?"

You nod, barely hearing what he says. He leaves.

Cas has been getting steadily worse since he was hit by the witch's final curse and you're doing your best not to show it, but you're terrified. You and the blue-eyed man have only been together a few months, but you're falling fast and can't stand the thought of losing them.

By the next morning his fever has broken, much to your relief. He's still unconscious, but at least he's not burning up. Dean brings you breakfast and you share the good news.

"That's great," he says with a grin, looking very much relieved. "I'll tell Sam." he gestures to the plate heaped with steaming food that he brought you. "Eat all of that, kid. We need you at your best."

The food is delicious, so eating isn't a problem. Sam comes in not long after you finish. He's holding a huge, dusty, absolutely ancient leather bound tome.

"I think I found it," he says. "The curse has different levels, according to this. Based on his symptoms, the witch used a pretty high level, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up. Which should be anytime now."

"What does the curse do?" you ask, though you're afraid you don't want to know.

"It de-ages the victim," he explains. "But not physically. Only mentally. It was originally used to help people, actually. Mental regression can be used as a form of therapy, as well as to strengthen trust in a relationship. Each level of the curse regresses the victim further than the level before. Since she used such a high level, I'm estimating Cas will be regressed to between four to eight years old."

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, mentally regressed to a toddler? That's weird even for you guys.

"How do we reverse it?" you ask.

"That's the thing. We don't. The curse is designed to wear off over time. It senses when it's not needed anymore and will remove itself." Sam looks up from the book. "Why would the witch direct it at Cas?"

"I don't know," you answer. But you know. You know all too well.  
Cas has been having trust issues for a while. First the Angels, then Metatron, and then Dean kicked him out of the Bunker last year. It's no wonder he's been having trouble trusting you. However, he's been very honest and has told you about his problems. Things are getting better, but maybe the witch didn't think so.

"We're just going to have to wait this one out," Sam says, pulling you from your thoughts. "I guess we'd better make a shopping trip soon. Get some age appropriate things. I'll put together a list and go shopping. Dean can childproof the Bunker. We're probably going to have to lock up all the weapons."

You nod. "Dean's going to love that."

"Yeah. You stay here and keep an eye on Cas. I'll start getting things ready."

XXXXXX

Cas wakes up a few hours later. Sam is back and Dean is finishing childproofing the Bunker, so you're not alone. As soon as he starts to stir, your rush to the door and call for both brothers. They both come running.

By the time they get there, Cas is sitting up and blinking sleepily. Yawning, he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hi, Cas," Sam says, carefully approaching. "How're you feeling?"

"Hungwy," the man says in a small voice, looking up at Sam with big eyes. "Food?"

"We'll get you food," Sam assures him.

Suddenly Cas thrusts his hands up towards Sam. "Up," he says. "Up!"

Sam shoots a panicked glance at Dean, who smirks and ducks out of the room. Helpless, Sam bends over the bed. Cas wraps himself around Sam, clinging to him. You stare, wide-eyed, as the younger Winchester straightens up, arms coming up to support Cas.

"Hi, Y/N," Cas says, seeing you for the first time. He leans his head against Sam's shoulder and gives a small wave.

"Hi, Cas," you manage. "How old are you?"

He thinks about it for a minute, and then solemnly holds up six fingers. "Six," he announces proudly. He looks up at Sam. "Food?"

"Yes, we'll get you food," Sam says, starting towards the kitchen. You follow.

"What do you want to eat?" you ask, opening the fridge. Sam's stocked it with food a small child would like. "We have hot dogs, or" you open the freezer "corn dogs or chicken nuggets. There's stuff for sandwiches. Would you like a sandwich?"

"PB&J," Cas says, wriggling to be let down. At least you had the foresight to change him into sweats and a t-shirt. It would be difficult to deal with him as a six year old if he was in his trenchcoat and suit.

"How do you ask?" Sam says.

"PB&J, pwease," Cas corrects himself, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

It's nice to know somethings haven't changed, like his love of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Grape or strawberry jelly?" you ask, holding the Smuckers bottles up for him to see.

He ponders his options and then points at the red one. "Stwabewwy."

"Alright, strawberry it is." You turn back to the sandwich and can't help thinking this isn't actually that bad.

XXXXXX

It's that bad.

Sam's more helpful than Dean, for sure. Not that you can blame the elder Winchester for avoiding Vas as much as he can. After all, he's known Cas the longest. But Cas is your boyfriend. You could definitely use the support.

Like right now, for example.

The boys are on a supply run, so it's just you and Cas in the Bunker. He's in his new room, the closest one to the kitchen, watching something called Wild Kratts while you make him another peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

You feel a sudden surge of emotion and stop what you're doing. You brace yourself against the edge of the counter and take a deep breath.

"Y/N?"

You whirl. "What?" you snap. "What did you do now?"

You're immediately penitent when you see Cas' face.

His eyes are wide and scared. You've never seen the ex-Angel look more terrified.

"Cas," you start.

He lets out a soft whimper and runs off.

"Cas!" you call, chasing after him. You reach his door right as it closes. "Cas, I'm sorry! Please, Cas."

All is silent inside the room. Then you hear a soft sniff followed by a quiet "Go 'way."

"Cas," you say, leaning against the door. "I'm coming in."

The door isn't locked. It opens easily. Cas is curled up on his bed. His show is still playing, but he's not paying attention to it.

"I'm sorry, Cas," you say quietly, moving to sit by him. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm having a tough time lately, but that's no excuse to be mean to you."

He sniffs again. "I just want more juice."

"More juice? I can do that. What kind do you want?"

He perks up a little. "Apple, pwease."

"Apple juice it is." You take his empty cup from him. "Lunch is almost ready. Do you want to eat it in here?"

"Yeah," Cas says, nodding. "They're finding the honey badger."

"They are, huh? I've never seen a honey badger. I'll come eat with you. If that's okay?"

"That's okay," Cas assures you, but he's kind of distracted by the show.

Feeling better, you return to the kitchen. You quickly throw together a second sandwich for yourself and fill the cup with apple juice.

You and Cas watch Wild Kratts and eat lunch. Then you make him take a break to help you with dishes. As soon as he can, though, he's racing back to his room to watch more of his show.

You do your thing, peeking in on him occasionally. He soon moves on from Wild Kratts to playing with the big Legos Sam bought him last week. The ex-Angel loves making towers and then knocking them down.

After finishing your laundry, you join Cas in his room. You spend the afternoon building, coloring, and being generally silly. By the time the Winchesters get home, the earlier incident has been all but forgotten.

"I love you, Cas," you murmur as you tuck him into bed that night.

"Love you, too," he says, voice just as soft.

XXXXXX

The curse ends up lasting about a month and a half. Everyone is overjoyed to wake up one morning and find Cas back to himself, but no one more so than you.

That night, you're cuddling with your boyfriend on the couch watching The Fellowship of the Ring.

"I missed you, Cas," you say as the credits begin to roll.

"I never left," he says, puzzled.

"I know. But you weren't you. I missed you." You lay your head on his shoulder and nuzzle against his throat. "Though you were very sweet, I will admit. It was cute. I had no clue you enjoyed building things so much, though. Those blocks were your favorite."

"I'm an Angel,"he grumbles.

"An Angel who makes a very cute six year old."

He pouts. You laugh and kiss him.

"No matter how cute you were, I'm glad you're back," you assure him.

"I am glad, as well."

“Don’t get cursed again.”

“I shall strive not to, but I make no promises.”

You laugh softly, holding tight to him. “Love you, Cas.”

“And I love you, Y/N. Come, let's go to bed.”

“Best idea ever.”


End file.
